


What doesn't kill me makes me want you more

by agreytracksuit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreytracksuit/pseuds/agreytracksuit
Summary: Famous singer Murphy is finally with the girls of his dreams, Raven. But when his publicist tells him he has to fake a relationship with actor/singer Emori, he has to hide his real relationship for the sake of his career.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What doesn't kill me makes me want you more

Murphy got back to his hotel room exhausted as all hell after finishing his last gig in New York. He was more than ready to just jump into bed, fully clothed and sleep until he had to catch his flight the next day.

He swiped his key card, opened the door and turned the lights on, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw a familiar woman sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

“Raven?” he exclaimed excitedly, suddenly forgetting how tired he was. She jumped up and ran towards him, leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his body. He squeezed her back tightly and she released him so that they could look at each other.

“Good to see you,” she said with a grin.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Murphy asked, unable to stop smiling.

“I’m on summer break and I heard you were in the city,” she replied. “I’m your biggest fan so obviously I had to stalk you at your hotel room. Luckily there are millions of teenage girls who did all the hard work of finding out where you were staying.”

“Yeah but how did you get up here?”

“Oh please, you haven’t changed a bit. It took me all of two tries to figure out your fake name,” Raven scoffed. “Crap Bag? Really? You’re so basic.” Murphy laughed.

“What was the first thing you guess?” he wondered, still grinning.

“Mrs Chanandler Bong. I couldn’t believe it when that wasn’t right,” Raven smirked.

“God, it is so good to see you,” Murphy told her. She shrugged casually while continuing to beam at him.

“It’s really good to see you, too,” she agreed. She sat back in the lounge chair with a loud sigh. “So how much longer are you in the city for?”

“Just tonight. I’m actually heading back home now that my tour’s finished,” Murphy informed her. Raven sat upright.

“Wait, as in home-home?” Raven queried. Murphy nodded, knowing how excited this would make her. “The famous John Murphy is coming back to Arkadia?”

“Yeah I confirmed it with my agent last night, I’ll be coming and going a bit but for the most part I’ll be able to stay back with mom and dad for the rest of the summer,” Murphy confirmed. Raven let out a small squeal.

“Oh, this is going to be so perfect!” she exclaimed. “I’m going back there next week, and obviously Monty and Harper are still there. You know what? We should try and convince Clarke and Bellamy to come up for a few days, too. I bet you don’t get much of a chance to catch up with the old crew anymore, right?”

Murphy shook his head and sighed. “I haven’t seen most them in months, if not years,” he admitted. “You’re probably the one I see the most often and you know how frequent that is.”

Raven tilted her head sympathetically. “Wow. That’s really sad,” she said with a pout. Her sympathy didn’t last long as she abruptly jumped up and grabbed the hotel room phone. “Hey, are you hungry?”

“You read my mind,” Murphy affirmed, taking a seat on the couch. Raven dialled the number for room service.

“Hello, can we please get two burgers with fries and a bottle of champagne?” Raven ordered. The person on the other end of the line confirmed her order with her and she hung up.

“What’s the champagne for?” Murphy asked as Raven sat down next to him on the couch.

“To celebrate your successes and the fact that we’re able to spend time together despite them,” she replied with a smile. “I’m seriously happy for you and how far you’ve made it. Who’d have thought I’d still be in college while you’re travelling around the world singing for millions of people?”

“Come on Raven, don’t make me feel weird about it,” Murphy replied. “It’s still crazy to me that this is my life now.”

Raven nodded. “I don’t know how you’re ever going to get used to it,” she agreed, resting her elbow on the back of the couch and her head in her hand so that she could face him more comfortably. “I mean… this incredible hotel room, the expensive clothes, the fame. How will you ever manage?”

They both laughed and Murphy punched her playfully. “Don’t be weird about it now. You’re the only person who still treats me like a person,” he told her. She tilted her head at him.

“Surely that can’t be true,” she said, shaking her head. “Don’t the other incredibly famous people treat you as an equal?”

Murphy shrugged. He put his knee up on the couch, sitting sideways so that they were fully facing each other now. “It’s different, you know? They treat me like a fellow famous person, whereas you just treat me like a regular person,” he explained, not sure if he was making any sense. Raven smiled at him.

“Well, rest assured, you will never be a famous person in my eyes,” she assured him with a sly grin. Murphy laughed.

“Thank you for that, really.”

The food that they’d ordered arrived at the door and they sat on the couch together, scoffing it down and reminiscing about the good old days. Raven poured them both a glass of champagne to wash it all down and they toasted to their friendship.

“Hey, how discreet are hotel staff?” Raven wondered aloud, pouring them another glass each after they’d put their empty plates back on the trolley and put it outside.

“Most of the time they’re pretty good, but occasionally you get the odd one who lets slip to the press where you are,” he replied. Raven handed him his glass and sat back down next to him. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, half of the staff must know I’m up here in _the_ John Murphy’s hotel room,” Raven pointed out. “Who knows what kind of a scandal they could invent.”

Murphy sighed contently, starting to feel the champagne go to his head. He started to draw circles on Raven’s knee with his finger, not even realising her was doing it. “Let them talk. I’ve had worse rumours spread about me than sleeping with my old high school friend,” he said nonchalantly.

Raven watched him draw the circles. “Is that all I am? The old high school friend?” she asked, a tinge of hope in her voice.

“Well, what would you like to be?” he asked, looking up at her. He stopped the circular motion but didn’t move his finger from her knee. She gave him a wry smile.

“I think you know,” she said softly, biting her lip and looking him in the eye, almost searching for an answer. Murphy smiled at her and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

“I think I want the same thing,” he admitted. They closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together softly, like they thought they would wake up from a dream if they made any sudden movements. Raven put her hands on Murphy’s face and pulled him in closer, kissing him more intensely now. He matched her passion, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her body towards him.

Murphy moved his hands down to Raven’s legs and gently picked her up, still kissing all the while as he carried her to the bed. They stopped briefly as Murphy put her down on the bed and laid down beside her, but were quick to entwine their bodies again, unable to keep their hands off each other.

-

Murphy woke up the following morning, relieved to see Raven was still sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled at the sight of her, unsure how he’d gotten so lucky. He gently kissed her cheek and got up to go to the toilet.

When he got back, he could hear his phone buzzing on his bedside table. He looked at the screen and saw it was his publicist, Echo. He rolled his eyes but pressed the ‘answer’ button.

“Hello,” he answered quietly, trying not to wake Raven.

“John, good you’re awake,” Echo replied, far too perky for how early in the morning it was. “Listen, I was talking with the rest of our team last night as well as a few other publicists, and we all agreed we need to do something about this bachelor image you’ve created for yourself.”

“It’s a little early in the morning to be talking about my image, isn’t it?” Murphy groaned, rubbing his free hand on his temple.

“If we waited until everyone was awake enough to have these conversations, nothing would ever get done,” Echo countered, not waiting for a reply before barrelling into her next comment. “Anyway, as much as I love the whole single thing, people aren’t going to believe your love songs forever if you never have a relationship. And of course, we can’t stop doing love songs because as everyone knows, that’s what sells.” 

“Of course,” Murphy agreed half-heartedly, knowing he didn’t really need to contribute much for the conversation to continue.

“So, I know you aren’t seeing anyone right now because obviously I would be the first to know about it…”

“Actually, I…” Murphy tried to interject, but he was cut off.

“Which is why I’ve been talking to the publicist of actress and singer Emori, you know who that is, right?”

“I know Emori,” Murphy affirmed.

“Well, we were thinking it would be best if you two were to fake a relationship. Emori’s already confirmed she’s all for it, so this is really just a courtesy call to let you know what’s happening,” Echo continued. “I won’t take up anymore of your time, we’re all very busy. Bye, John.”

“But I…“ Murphy tried, but Echo had already gone. He looked back to his bed where Raven was just starting to stir, realising he was now going to have to have the most difficult conversation with the woman he really wanted to be with, just to help his career.

He couldn’t help but curse under his breath. “Fuck.”


End file.
